The King In The North
by NewAgeHero
Summary: What if Robb didn't screw over the Freys by marrying Jeyne Westerling, what if he married Margaery Tyrell? Rated T for swearing.


**So I had this idea for a SOIAF story. Right after Robb was crowned King In The North and went down to Riverrun, Robb formed a small council, and they advided him a lot better than they did in the books. Like maybe Brynden Tully going "Fuck it, lets get the Tyrells on our side". Yeah. Thats an idea.**

 _Robb POV_

Robb was in the Riverrun throne room with his small council. Brynden Tully, Greatjon Umber, Galbart Glover, Jason Mallister, Edmure Tully, Roose Bolton, Rickard Karstark, Wyman Manderly, and Catelyn Stark were all there, along with Robb.

"Thank for meeting with me, Lords and Mother. You all know our situation. We have The Riverlands and The North, but we need more land in order to trap Stannis, Renly, and more importantly, Tywin Lannister. I do have a plan. Mother, I want you to go down to the Vale and try to get Lysa Arryn to join our side. I also want Lords Glover and Mallister to go with you. Any suggestions?" Robb said.

"Yes, Your Grace," Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully answered, "I think that we should try to get the Tyrells on our side. I propose your marriage to Margaery Tyrell." He finished.

"Uncle, Robb is in a marriage contract to the Freys." Catelyn said.

"I know, but they is just a minor house. Who would you rather have, The Tyrells or The Freys?" The Blackfish shot back.

"Thats a good point." The Greatjon admitted.

"Just in case, I propose that Lord Karstark goes and makes sure The Freys don't try anything." The Blackfish also said.

"Okay. Uncle, go with a few soliders to Highgarden and secure a marriage contract." Robb said, "Anything else?" He asked his council.

"I do, Your Grace," Greatjon Umber spoke, "I think that you should form a kingsguard. To protect you from harm if you are under attack and everything."

"I'm guessing you want the Smalljon to join such a group?" Robb asked.

The Greatjon grinned.

"I will think about it. Meeting dismissed. If you are leaving, do so tomorrow morning." Robb finished.

Robb walked out, and right into Theon.

"Theon, I need to talk to you." Robb said.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Tomorrow, I want you to lead the vanguard for the attack on the Lannister border. Lord Bolton will be in charge, but I want you to lead it." Robb told him.

Theon nodded and walked away. Robb went to his bedroom and dozed off.

 _The next day, Theon POV_

It had been half a day's ride from Riverrun to Golden Tooth, where the soldiers were lining up, waiting to attack at the first sight of a Lannister bannerman. It happened just 20 minutes later. Thousands of men came from nowhere. Theon almost fell from his horse, but hung on and charged. He cut down at least 10 men, but then he saw the Mountain.

Theon was confused. Wasn't Gregor Clegane terrorizing commoners near Harrenhall? Here he was, right next to the famous Lannister gold mine. Theon had two options. One was to sacrifice his life for the greater good (fight the Mountain). The second one was to live to fight another day (don't fight the Mountain. Against all his better judgement, Theon charged at Gregor Clegane.

As he charged, The Mountain flung a man past him, "Fuck me." Theon muttered. Right before he collided with Clegane, he was noticed. The Mountain aimed for his head, but killed his horse. Theon rolled to the side and stabbed the Mountain's horse as well. The Mountain landed on his feet and charged at Theon. Theon looked around for something. He noticed a tree, and climbed up it.

"Come down and die like a child!" Clegane yelled at him. He started to hack the tree with his greatsword. As the tree started to fall, Theon leaped on him with his sword stabbing where ever he could. Theon was thrown off and stabbed in the chest area by The Mountain. Somehow his sword had lodged in The Mountain's head, killing him. He fell on top of Theon right as Theon fell unconcious.

 _Wendel Manderly_

Wendel was riding on horseback, checking for survivors after the Battle Of Golden Tooth. There weren't many, but something caught his attention. A mssive corpse was laying on some sort of object, maybe a body. Wendel rode over to the corpse, rolling it over.

"Seven hells, this is Gregor Clegane's corpse!" Wendel shouted, drawing a crowd of soldiers, "And this must be the bugger who killed him. Poor bloke." Then Wendel noticed who it was, "Hey! We need some medical attention over here! Theon Greyjoy killed The Mountain That Rides!"

 _Theon Greyjoy_

Theon woke up in a straw bed inside the Golden Tooth mine.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He croaked.

"I am here, My Lord." A voice called out.

"Who are you? Theon said.

"My name is Joy Hill, if it pleases my lord." The lady answered.

"Joy Hill...Aren't you Gerion Lannister's bastard?" He asked.

"Yes, My Lord. Have some Milk Of The Poppy, you need to rest." Joy answered. In no time, Theon was sleeping.

 _Catelyn Stark_

Catelyn and the men she went with had made it to The Crossroads Inn after a few days. The time had given her a better look at Galbart Glover and Jason Mallister. Lords Glover and Mallister were very diffrent. Lord Glover was short, and an exellent battle commander, while Lord Mallister was tall, and a strong warrior. Another she had noticed was Lord Gregor Forrester and his son and heir, Rodrick. They seemed to be decent men, and Lord Glover often put a lot of trust in Lord Forrester.

Catelyn was currently in a carriage, talking to Lord Mallister.

"My Lady, what can you tell me about Lady Arryn?" He asked.

"She is very protective of her son, Robert. Any mention of fostering him with anyone, or even seperating Lysa from Robert, will make her shut you out. She doesn't really like me, due to her childhood crush being in love with me, so even though I will be there, I will let you and Lord Glover do most of the talking."

Lord Mallister nodded as the conversation ended.

 _Kevan Lannister_

"Damn it!" Kevan yelled after hearing about Roose Bolton's taking of Golden Tooth and the slaying of Gregor Clegane, "Who killed Clegane?" Kevan asked Cleos Frey, the messenger, "Theon Greyjoy." Cleos answered simply.

"Thank you Cleos. I want you to go to the Whispering Wood and join your cousin Jaime's forces before the battle. Leave." Kevan told him. After he left, Kevan smashed his wine glass on the floor.

"Fuck! Fucking Theon Greyjoy killing The Mountain! Ugh." Kevan thought.

 _Brynden Tully_

The Blackfish had made it to The Stoney Sept by overdriving the groups horses. Brynden Tully had only taken 5 men with him, with light supplies. He expected to be at Bitterbridge by tomorrow, and at Highgarden in two days time. The Blackfish looked over at fat Wylis Manderly, out of breath even when his horse did all the work.

"Or maybe not."

 **I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. A lot of the flaws in my storytelling are exposed with this style of writing, but I want several things to take place per chapter, so we'll see. I don't like how OOC I made Kevan Lannister this chapter, but Tyrion is in King's Landing and Tywin wouldn't do that, so just Kevan was left. R &R?**


End file.
